This invention relates to a self contained mobile nursing unit permitting various patient nursing functions to be performed in a convenient manner.
1. Field of the Invention
It is known to provide portable nursing kits for the care of patients.
However, these portable nursing kits are generally cosmetic in nature and do not offer a supply of water for cleaning and washing a patient. Even in hospital facilities where a patient occupies a room provided with toilet facilities, including a sink, water must be carried to and from the patient when the patient is incapacitated and must remain in bed.
This invention provides a mobile unit disposed at the bedside which provides most of the equipment and facilities for washing and cleaning a bedridden patient in both private and public nursing homes or hospitals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,123 issued Dec. 19, 1978 to Wines Jr. et al for PORTABLE NURSING DEVICE. This patent discloses a mobile cabinet containing basins or receptacles receiving hot and cold water from an onboard source through flexible conduits. The cabinet also has a separate compartment containing a water heater connected with a waste drain pump for the disposal of patient body waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,830 issued Jul. 27, 1971 to Clifton for PORTABLE SINKS and U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,822 issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Cyr, et al, for CHILD SINK APPARATUS are believed to be good examples of the further state-of-the-art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,830 discloses a camper's frame supported sink and basin provided with an electrical pump for moving water to the sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,822 discloses a housing supporting a sink having a hand operated pump moving water to the sink which drains into a second container.
The present invention is believed distinctive over these patents by its hereinafter described several cooperating components forming a combination believed essential for a complete mobile nursing facility for bedridden patients.